The Neurodegeneration and Clinical Trials Group of the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) has issued a Request for Applications for Clinical Centers to collaborate in a large, double-blind, randomized trial of two or more potential neuroprotective agents in patients with early Parkinson's disease. The specific aim of this application is to describe the characteristics of the Struthers Parkinson's Center that make it an appropriate and desirable site to participate in a multicenter trial of neuroprotective agents for Parkinson's disease. The Struthers Parkinson's Center, a National Parkinson Foundation Center of Excellence, is dedicated to research related to Parkinson's Disease and other Movement Disorders. This nationally recognized center offers an integrated approach to diagnosis, treatment and management with the most comprehensive clinical, therapeutic and support services available in the Upper Midwest. The Center looks forward to supporting this neuroprotective agent research effort for early stage Parkinson's disease. We have the patient population, institutional support, facilities, professional expertise, and enthusiasm necessary to serve as a Clinical Center in such a trial.